


Extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just the moments after some important chapters in Three Houses. Enjoy! Also, Spoilers. But that should go without saying.





	Extraordinary

The sun began to set for the day, the light shining through the glass windows in the classroom, finding its way onto tomorrow's papers. Byleth quickly grew accustomed to teaching at Garreg Mach, enjoying the company and aesthetic of the monastery. He quite particularly liked Claude, he was always so friendly to the new professor, constantly making sure he was suited to life at the monastery as well as possible. He didn't understand why he received such kindness from the archer, but speak of the devil...

"May I help you, Claude?" He called out, not shifting his gaze to face the aforementioned person.

It took the archer a moment to respond, shocked the professor knew it was him. He had barely stepped foot in the doorway. "How'd you know it was me, Teach?"

Byleth turned his focus away from the papers in front of him to his student briefly. "I asked my question first. May I help you?"

"Cut right to the chase, eh? Don't get the wrong idea, I was just making sure you're adjusting to living at the monastery well." He didn't truly believe the professor needed assistance with anything, he was aware of how skilled the professor was with… Everything.

"I've been doing well. Everyone has been kind to me so far. I appreciate you asking." As mentioned before, making sure that his stay at Garreg Mach was a pleasant one. Not that he didn't appreciate the concern.

"Adaptable as ever, Teach," Claude noted, followed by one of his trademark winks. "In all seriousness, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable about something. If anything happens, I'm here to help, alright Teach?" He wasn't bluffing when the words came out of his mouth. There was some strange desire inside of him to protect the new professor. Maybe even a bit more.

"I figured you would be the best person to speak to should anything troublesome occur," Byleth responded, completely aware that Claude would likely poison someone that intended to harm him. It was charming, in its own way.

Claude flashed a huge grin in response. His professor trusted him the most out of the other students? It felt a bit more like an achievement than it should have. Why did he care so much about the professor? He wasn't like this with anyone else… "You seem very focused on your work, Teach. Wanna let me in on what you're doing?"

"These are the assignments I plan to give to you tomorrow." He moved his cold, blue eyes to meet the opposite, warm, emerald ones the archer possessed. The pair that Claude believed could see right through anyone. "And no, you may not cheat and see them."

"Sheesh, find out my deepest, darkest secrets while you're at it..." His cheeks turned a light tint of red, wondering if he truly was that easy to read. Perhaps it was just that the professor had some kind of telepathy. Yes, that must be it, how else could he have known that he was going to pay Byleth a visit? However, he intended to find out the truth. Maybe he could somehow exploit it. "How do you always know what my next move is before I do?"

That was a question Byleth actually didn't quite know the answer to. He had always been skilled at reading people, albeit without knowing how he was able to. "Truthfully, I don't know. I've always been able to see through people, I suppose."

The archer's lips curled into a smug grin. "So you're saying that no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to catch you off guard? That's fine, I like when they play hard to get." 

"I doubt it would be impossible for me to-" The professor's words were replaced by a sudden warmth in his mouth causing the cold eyes he possessed to widen, followed by a tongue that was not his own exploring the insides of said mouth. Then, as swiftly as it went it in, it left, causing the professor to breathe a small gasp for air. His face now fading into a crimson shade, he looked toward the other man to confirm that, indeed, he had caught him off guard.

The archer returned the surprised look sent his way with another trademark smug grin, his lips then parting to boast of his victory. "What was that? Impossible for you to-" As if on cue, Claude's sentence was cut short, now the professor's lips colliding with his just as before, however the role of being in control swapped. The warmth from his mouth left quickly, staring at the professor, even more dumbfounded than Byleth had been. Looks like he wasn't the only one that enjoyed the experience.

"If you intend to best your opponent with a surprise attack, you should not let your guard down. Instead prepare to intercept a counterattack." The way the professor spoke those words made Claude want to continue what they had started. However, it was getting late, and he wanted to try to at least get a wink of sleep, already aware he would get very little due to their recent exchange.

"Yes, thank you for the extra lesson, Teach. I'll be sure to reconsider how I tackle my opponent… I must take my leave for now, but I intend to learn more about a counter attack when next we meet." He followed his remark with a wink as he walked towards the exit. It felt like he was forgetting something, though.

"Footsteps."

Claude turned to face the professor, wondering if he misheard him. "What was that?"

"Your footsteps. They're a bit lighter than everyone else's. That's how I knew it was you."

"Ah, I see. That's pretty impressive to hear the difference, Teach. Anyways, I'll see you later."

It was indeed impressive, maybe a bit creepy, but certainly impressive. Claude knew there was something extraordinary about the new professor from the moment they first met. He remembers that day vividly. The look in his eyes showed that he was no ordinary mercenary. Not to mention he rescued their camp from a group of bandits, even saving the life of Edelgard herself. He was excited to see what other tricks Byleth had up his sleeve… In the meantime, he would begin thinking of how to counterattack incase a situation like this happens anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, please say so! It motivates me to write even more.


End file.
